Prince the Ripper
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Quelqu'un s'est-il déjà demandé ce qui avait amené Belphégor à devenir ce qu'il est ? Un assassin accro à la violence, haïssant son frère et adulant son titre ? Prince the Ripper. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce surnom ? Quelle a pu être l'enfance du génie de la Varia ? Belphégor-centric. OS.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci... n'a rien à voir avec mes fics actuelles. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je n'ai pas pu résister.  
**

**Voici donc un petit OS sur le passé de Belphégor tel que je l'imagine. J'espère ne pas l'avoir fait OOC...  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La folie était sans doute le mot qui correspondait le mieux à Belphégor.

"Prince the Ripper" n'avait pas gagné son titre en claquant des doigts : et quand bien même il aurait pu, l'assassin ne l'aurait pas fait. On considérait souvent qu'étant né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes. Alors, d'où venait sa démence, son besoin addictif de sang, sa manie de s'auto-nommer Prince ?

Pour comprendre, il faut remonter avant la naissance de Rasiel et de Belphégor. Leur mère, Reina, était une très belle femme. Issue d'une famille royale, elle avait été mariée jeune sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Elle était donc certes magnifique, mais également frigide : le jeune roi fut à ses pieds malgré ses infidélités, la couvrant de présents en allant jusqu'à la faire peindre pour mettre le portrait dans son bureau personnel. Mais jamais elle n'éprouva le moindre sentiment pour lui à cause de ses tendances violentes, le laissant se perdre à la fois dans un désespoir croissant et dans l'alcool. Elle avait néanmoins consommé son mariage à la demande de sa famille et était rapidement tombée enceinte. Mais malgré les médecins, la richesse du royaume et sa force, elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement et était morte en couches. La seule chose restante au roi Stanislas était donc ses jumeaux, Rasiel et Belphégor, le premier étant l'héritier de sa couronne.

Dès leur naissance, ils se détestèrent. A l'âge de marcher, ils essayaient déjà de se frapper. Quand ils apprirent à parler, ce fut pour s'envoyer des insultes apprises en espionnant les serviteurs pendant leur travail.

Les jumeaux furent deux enfants pourris gâtés : avec eux, le mot "caprice" prenait un sens démesuré jamais atteint auparavant. Là où Belphégor avait le plus beau cheval des écuries, Rasiel ordonnait la livraison d'un tigre dans ses appartements. Quand le plus jeune reçut son premier couteau, l'aîné s'empara d'un fusil de chasse. Après tout, c'était toujours Rasiel qui avait les meilleurs professeurs et les meilleurs résultats. C'était lui, l'héritier, le génie. Alors, la compétition repartait de plus belle. Toujours à se chercher, à faire des blagues idiotes et cruelles, à rendre folle la cour royale.

Mais ce n'était pas eux les plus cinglés, oh que non. Le roi, celui qui encourageait leur lien de plus en plus vicieux, était totalement dérangé. Reina lui apparaissait lors de ses orgies quotidiennes, venait le réveiller dans ses songes alcooliques, semblait se mouvoir dans son portrait : une peinture qu'il finit par brûler dans un accès de colère, enragé sous l'influence de l'alcool, avant de se maudire une fois qu'il fut dégrisé. Alors, pour ne pas perdre la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, il ignora les suppliques de ses fils et leur coupa les cheveux, qu'ils portaient longs. Il fallait cette frange, cacher leurs yeux fendus hérités de leur mère, à tout prix. Les jumeaux, d'abord indifférents à cela, finirent par haïr eux aussi ce regard qui les contraignait à vivre une relation aussi ignoble avec leur géniteur et acceptèrent cette coiffure.

Hanté par le souvenir aussi bref que brûlant de sa première épouse, celui-ci s'était remarié quatre fois. La quatrième femme, Sophie, ne possédait pas la beauté de Reina mais une douceur qui manquait à la famille royale. Ce fut elle, et pas la grand-mère paternelle supposée bienveillante de Belphégor, qui vint le veiller alors que sa précieuse nourrice était malade. Ce fut également elle qui apprit au jeune Bel à écrire correctement pendant que Rasiel monopolisait leur professeur de lettres. Et, pour finir, ce fut celle qui l'initia à l'art de la sculpture sur glace.

Elle vécut moins de six mois au château avant de mourir étouffée lors d'un de ses repas. Nul ne sut réellement ce qui s'était passé mais la haine de Belphégor envers sa famille n'en sortie que plus renforcée.

Les années passèrent comme sur le rythme strident d'un violon désaccordé, une mélodie aussi malade qu'ils l'étaient tous.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'adolescence, Belphégor commit une erreur monumentale qui resterait la plus douloureuse de sa vie : sa nourrice, sa tendre nounou au rire particulier dû à un chuintement chronique, fut retrouvée morte. Après qu'il l'ait envoyé en ville chercher sa collection de couteaux chez le forgeron, son cadavre ensanglanté fut une vision traumatisante pour le jeune prince.

* * *

« C'est un tueur qui a fait ça » murmurait sa conscience. « Une bête sans âme s'amusant avec des armes blanches pour te rendre dingue. »

Trois femmes, les plus importantes de sa vie. Toutes mortes.

Etait-il maudit ?

« Rappelle-toi » chuchotait le diable à son oreille gauche. « C'est comme l'histoire que t'avait raconté Rasiel quand tu étais petit pour te faire cauchemarder, cet assassin s'attaquant aux catins pour les vider de leurs organes vitaux. C'est pareil. » Un éventreur. C'était un éventreur qui agissait ainsi et détruisait sa vie.

« Ripper »

Il était un prince. Un prince ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses sauf quand sa vie était menacée.

« Prince the Ripper »

Il allait faire ce nom sien et abriter ses émotions derrière le rire de sa nounou. Shishishishi. Que le massacre commence.

* * *

La vengeance macabre de Belphégor débuta au petit matin, l'heure à laquelle Sophie allait faire sa première balade dans le jardin secret du château. Discrètement, il versa des laxatifs dans le chocolat chaud de son frère avant de partir en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il revint dans les appartements royaux, une hécatombe avait envahi la cuisine et différents couloirs. Un majordome (quel était son nom déjà ? bah, aucune importance, c'était le chien de son frère) posté à l'entrée de la chambre de Rasiel remarqua la tâche de sang sur la joue du prince et frémit devant ses yeux à découvert. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. D'un seul geste, "Prince the Ripper" le mit à terre, tranchant la chair de son visage et de son ventre. Il laissa alors tomber sa lame au sol et essuya l'hémoglobine sur son visage avec l'index, le léchant avec délice.

Le goût métallique dans sa bouche le rendait plus vivant que jamais, l'horreur dans les yeux de ses victimes le faisait sortir de son rôle d'ombre, de second rôle de la famille royale. Oui, c'était lui, celui qu'on appelait prince déchu derrière son dos, qui allait prendre sa revanche sur ces êtres inférieurs.

Enjambant le cadavre en devenir, Belphégor alla provoquer son jumeau pour leurs habituels combats. Après des lancers de pierres, de rochers et de couteaux, il finit par faire couler son sang. Ce fut le point culminant : poignarder, encore et encore, le corps faible et perverti de ce frère dépravé. Celui qui avait tenté de briser sa vie en tuant tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Alors que ses cheveux blonds se teintaient de rouge, Belphégor renaissait. De ce jour, de ces tortures, il ne garderait aucun mauvais souvenir : après tout, sa nounou lui avait toujours dit que les contes de fée finissait bien. Il était un prince, il était le héros de cette histoire. Il ne pouvait que gagner, pour toujours. C'était sa fin heureuse à lui seul.

Shishishishi. Il était toujours souriant, comme le lui avait enseigné Sophia. Dangereux, détraqué, désespéré. Tel était "Prince the Ripper" qui préférait la mort à la défaite.

Il finit son travail en achevant son père, encore ivre et au lit avec plusieurs conquêtes, sans un remords. Il laissa les morts sur place, sauf les membres de la famille royale : il restait un prince et sa famille avait besoin d'une tombe décente. Mais surtout, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Sa tension redescendit, petit à petit, alors qu'il enterrait ses plus proches parents. Une fois fait, il s'enfuit comme un voleur avec sa collection de couteaux : les fameuses armes qu'aurait dû rapporter sa nourrice.

Il erra ensuite pendant des mois, faisant tout pour garder sa condition en tuant toujours plus. S'il avait été de faible constitution lors de son enfance, cela changea : Belphégor travailla son corps malingre, faisant apparaître des muscles secs mais passables. Il pensa pendant un moment vivre seul mais fut bien vite détrompé une fois en Italie. Pourchassé par des chasseurs de primes envoyés par de la lointaine famille, il trouva refuge chez les seuls pouvant accepter un être comme lui : d'autres assassins. La Varia.

A l'époque, seule Mammon faisait partie de cette élite. Contre pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, elle débuta l'entraînement personnalisé du prince jusqu'à en faire une arme parfaite. Tel un vent violent et fier toujours au cœur des attaques, il devint une véritable tempête. Non, si on prenait en compte son statut de génie, il était un cyclone : un maelstrom d'actes et de pensées dérangées toujours au bord du fil, au cœur devenu aussi calme qu'impénétrable.

Oui, la folie était le mot qui correspondait le mieux à Belphégor. Mais son expression favorite resterait toujours "Prince the Ripper".

* * *

**Verdict final ? Suis-je aussi dérangée que Bel ? ^^**

**Oui, je sais, il n'y a aucun dialogue. Je ne voyais pas de façon d'en introduire, ça me semble plutôt bien comme ça.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
